


Un battement de coeur

by Lyumi



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, gay mess salieri, wolfgang est un gamin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumi/pseuds/Lyumi
Summary: Salieri surprend constamment les courtisans par sa discrétion. Mais que se passerait-il si cela se retournait contre lui ?Inspiré par @Creepikat sur twitter





	Un battement de coeur

A la Cour de Vienne, il y avait une personne sur laquelle tous aimaient commérer, car elle mettait d’accord l’ensemble des courtisans. On évitait de trop en parler en public ; il ne fallait pas que cela arrive aux oreilles du concerné. Ce concerné qui répondait au doux nom d’Antonio Salieri était en réalité au courant de tout ce qu’on disait sur lui.  
Il savait qu’on épiloguait longtemps sur son comportement mystérieux et terriblement effrayant. Qu’on chuchotait sur sa façon à apparaitre derrière les gens sans bruit, provoquant des arrêts cardiaques à la chaîne. Il savait même que certains imitaient son air impénétrable et d’autres lui inventaient une deuxième vie secrète en dehors de la Cour (et ils n’avaient sûrement pas tort).  
En réalité, Salieri adorait arriver furtivement et faire sursauter les courtisans (surtout Rosenberg). Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à les voir crier de peur en se retournant sur lui caché dans l’ombre. Et cette habitude à rester très discret lui permettait d’écouter (d’épier) les conversations et de savoir ce qui se disait en cachette sur lui ou Wolfgang. Même si le jeune compositeur ne prêtait que rarement à attention à ce qu’on disait sur lui, Salieri aimait voir la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il lui rapportait les compliments sur ses œuvres.

Un jour, après avoir fait frôler une énième crise cardiaque à Rosenberg, Salieri se dit qu’il pourrait utiliser son talent pour surprendre Mozart. L’idée lui parut tellement bonne sur le coup qu’il n’envisagea pas les conséquences.  
Le jeune compositeur s’était retranché dans la salle de musique, marchant de long en large en murmurant à lui-même les notes de ce qui ferait un futur opéra. Salieri était entré sans bruit et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, écoutait Mozart fredonner le morceau. L’aîné ne doutait aucunement que ce serait un grand succès.  
Il se rapprocha doucement pour se placer derrière son amant qui s’était arrêté au milieu de la salle afin de le surprendre. Celui-ci était si absorbé par son travail que, quand il se retourna, il mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer Salieri.  
Il ne sursauta pas mais un grand sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres faisant rater un battement de cœur à son aîné.  
« Antonio ! C’est vous ! »  
Salieri laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé.

♫♫♫

Le compositeur tenta une deuxième fois de surprendre Mozart. Cette fois-ci, il fit attention de ne pas passer à l’action lorsque l’autrichien composait, mais celui-ci passait la majorité de son temps dans la salle de musique à jouer, composer ou parfois (rarement) donner des cours. Salieri se demandait d’ailleurs comment Mozart, célèbre pour ses gamineries, pouvait avoir la patience de donner des cours. C’était sûrement un des grands mystères qui entouraient le jeune compositeur. En tout cas, ce jour-là, Mozart jouait sa nouvelle mélodie au piano. Quand Salieri posa son pied dans la salle, la musique effleura ses oreilles et il se figea. Les notes résonnaient dans chaque fibre de son corps, faisant oublier au musicien italien tous ses plans. Il n’y avait que la musique, le piano et Mozart, resplendissant dans sa création. Hypnotisé, Salieri se rapprocha pour mieux voir les mains du plus jeune virevolter au-dessus du clavier. Les doigts formaient un ballet féérique, reflétant ce qu’il entendait. Une pointe de jalousie piqua le cœur de l’italien qui se demandait comment Mozart pouvait arriver si rapidement à ce niveau de composition alors que lui mettait des mois et des mois pour atteindre ce niveau.  
Mais la musique…  
Même si elle lui faisait mal et lui rappelait douloureusement l’écart entre les deux, il ne pouvait cesser de l’écouter. Il voulait qu’elle ne s’arrête jamais, que Mozart puisse lui témoigner de son talent pour l’éternité. Mais, trop tôt, les dernières notes résonnèrent et le silence retomba sur la salle. Le virtuose laissa échapper un soupire satisfait, puis se releva et percuta soudainement Salieri, brisant la torpeur que la musique de Mozart avait instaurée chez lui. Après une seconde stupéfaction, Wolfgang se mit à rire (le plus âgé eut l’impression d’entendre un ange) et sans prévenir, embrassa son amant.  
Le cœur de Salieri rata un battement. Il ne s’était encore pas remis de la mélodie de Mozart que celui-ci lui en faisait sentir une autre, une mélodie d’amour et de bonheur. Il rendit le baiser, goûtant à ses lèvres sucrées.  
L’autrichien recula ensuite et le regarda, les yeux brillants.  
« J’ai l’impression que tu essayes de me surprendre. » rit-il.  
Salieri ne douta pas à ce moment que cette remarque allait transformer sa vie en enfer.

♫♫♫

La première fois que cela arriva, ce fut quand Salieri entra dans la salle de musique ; Mozart déboula devant lui en poussant un cri plus ou moins terrifiant. L’italien n’avait pas spécialement eu peur, mais voir le jeune compositeur l’avait fait sourire.  
La deuxième fois, il s’était assis sur son lit et avait commencé à dénouer son nœud papillon, quand il sentit un poids lourd dans son dos et deux bras qui l’enserraient. C’était Mozart qui, caché sous le lit, avait surgi pour lui faire un câlin et se blottir contre lui. Salieri sentit son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine et pour une fois il ne pensait pas à ce qui pouvait arriver si on surprenait Mozart dans sa chambre.  
Puis, pendant des jours, Wolfgang ne cessa pas : il s’évertuait à trouver de nouveaux moyens pour surprendre Salieri, au grand dam de l’italien. Parfois c’était quand il jouait ; le plus jeune apparaissait à côté de lui et improvisait un morceau d’une main pour l’accompagner, puis quand il entrait dans une pièce, se promenait dans les jardins, ou même d’autres fois, le soir avant de se coucher…  
Pour tout avouer, Salieri se faisait rarement surprendre. Il avait en fait acquis cette habitude de toujours observer consciemment son environnement pour ne jamais se faire avoir par Rosenberg. Et puis, Mozart n’était pas du genre discret non plus. De temps à autres, l’italien voyait l’ombre du plus jeune derrière un mur, trépignant d’impatience, sautant ou se balançant sans se rendre compte que sa surprise n’en était plus vraiment une. Il bondissait tout de même devant un Salieri impassible et piaillait sans s’arrêter en emplissant l’environnement sonore du plus âgé pour lui demandait s’il l’avait bien eu, hein ? hein ? Sa voix sonnait comme un doux son mélodieux aux oreilles de Salieri, son rire était un chef d’œuvre artistique et ses mouvements ressemblaient à une danse. Alors, l’italien souriait malgré lui et contemplait son amant sans vraiment écouter ce qu’il disait. Puis quand il fallait le faire taire, il l’embrassait soudainement, ou le serrait dans ses bras, puis ne le lâchait plus. Et ce que Salieri ne savait pas, c’est que c’était à ce moment qu’il réussissait à surprendre Wolfgang.


End file.
